Always starting over
by Maureen Tyler
Summary: Maureen gets hurt and change the bohemians life's (Warning has a lot of sensitive material)


All I remember is a shot, a scream and someone running toward me as I fell into the everlasting darkness

I jolt awake and tried to move but wires hold me down. I look around and see flowers, stuffed animals and angels everywhere. I look up and see the clock. It is 2 am in the morning that's a weird time to wake up. I then listen and heard no activity outside and there was no one in my room. I thought maybe something had happened like a terrorist attach and no one had a chance to save the poor little girl who was sick or injured whatever I was. I call out a loud "hello" and no one responds. I then look to my right and saw a big red button and I pressed it. Seconds later a nurse runs in and before she has time to react I pass out again.

I woke up again much later. I am not sure how long I was passed

out for. This time i look to my left and see this girl holding my hand sitting next to me. She has glistening tears falling down her cheers. I look toward her and said "don't cry" she looks at me in shock and the replies "Maureen?"

"Whose that?" I ask but I don't think she heard me she ran the hallway called for a doctor and seconds later a good number where in the room

"She is alive she will survive I knew she was strong the odds were against her but she fought on." Replied the girl. She grabbed my hand again and I spoke. "Hi, where am I?" I ask the doctor. "You are safe and are going to live that's a start" he replied. "Yeah but where the fuck am I" I say in a very angry voice. "You are in Berkwood hospital in New York" "Thank you what happened to me?" " you do not remember?" The doctor asks. "Then I would not be asking you" I reply wittily back. "You were shot" he replies back in such a strait forward manner it scared me. A small silence until the a nurse started speaking. "Everything looks good, especially for the length she was in a coma" "how long?" I ask the nurse "7 months" "7" "well you woke up for a couple of minutes exactly 6 months from the accident" "I am going out to call everyone" replies the girl."okay " the doctor says. "Wait before you go tell me your name" I ask. She looks hurt and has tears welling in her eyes. "You don't remember me? " She asks. "I am Joanne your best friend your girlfriend" she replies as she fell back into the room with me. "We will call your friends" replied the nurse. The girl named Joanne nodded and scribbled down a number and the nurse ran off.

Joanne POV

It killed me to see her. Lying nearly dead on that damn hospital bed. We knew if she did not wake up in a couple of weeks we would have to stop the machine that keeps her alive. I was sitting with her curly black hair in my hand. Maybe I would not hear her beautiful laugh or see her smile ever again. I missed her I missed her so badly. There are so many things I wish I could apologize for and I wish and I could have been there in her place. The chances of her living are so slim we all doubt she will ever open her eyes. Before she woke up a month ago I had hope. Now that she had awoken the chances were even worse. If I had been in the room maybe I would hear her voice one last time. Tears of sadness and despair fell down my cheeks and then I heard it, her sweet voice telling me not to cry. I look at her face, her eyes looking at me. "Maureen" I ask and then i suddenly feel the need for a doctor and I bolted for the door. I jumped up and down screamed for a doctor. She was finally out of a coma. Soon nurses and doctors were in the room. It was a miracle for her to be awake I felt like this was the best day ever. Happy tears were running down my eyes as the doctor talked to her. I went to her bed and grabbed her hand. She was going to be ok. The doctor told me if she woke up the chance of her dying is very slim. Which was an improvement. My emotions made me remember my friends I needed to tell Mark and Roger so they could spread the word. I yelled " I'm am going out

to call everyone" then I hear the words I dread "who is she?"


End file.
